


意若思

by Sodium_Na



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Na/pseuds/Sodium_Na
Summary: 《委托紀錄》No. 899委托人：匿名方案：二處理方法：消除費用：ʛ1000備註：他說這是值得的，應該要做的，他並不後悔。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	意若思

**Author's Note:**

> 推薦bgm：Scarborough Fair  
> 不太適合但我喜歡;)
> 
> 對文筆很爛，我就只是想寫這個夢出來  
> 有些有的沒的解釋在留言
> 
> 不用知道也可以的須知：  
> *靈感源自一個夢  
> *他們都很好，但我接受不了華納的決定  
> *上映之前寫一篇，紀念強叔的GG  
> *是我心中的GGAD(？)，用了平舖直敘的寫法  
> *我流inception？拜托無視bug

1.  
你抬頭看着陽光從樹間灑在地上，落下了點點金光。微風吹拂，帶來了淡淡的花香。你深吸一口氣，讓似有若無的花香環繞着你，不禁感歎今天是個適合散步的日子。

但是不行，你可是有委托的，不能把時間浪費在這裡。你拍了拍自己的臉，把偷懶的念頭拍回腦海深處，繼續尋找委托的地點。

/  
「歡迎光臨！您是......」  
「噓——不好意思，這次的委托能請你保密嗎？」  
/

2.  
不得不說，這個地方實在是太寬廣了，你轉來轉去都找不到出口。那可不行，長時間停留在這裡並不是什麼好事，只會讓工作量加重。更何況如果走不了了⋯⋯ 停下，不要再想了。

/  
那是一個雷雨交加的夜晚，天色暗沉到彷彿能把人吞沒，他帶着一身寒氣急匆匆地推開了事務所的門。  
因為之前收到了預約，在這個時間點有客人前來並不是件令你驚訝的事。你驚訝的是，那個匿名預約的人是他。嚴格來說，是 **這個人在這種時候到來** 。  
/

3.  
是走錯方向了嗎？明明入口只有一個，那出口不就是反方向嗎？你知道自己是一個路痴，但還未到白痴啊。身邊的景色看起來都是一模一樣，你逐漸慌了，連忙從袋中拿瓶水來冷靜一下。正當你仰頭喝水的時候，你好像看到遠處有一點反光，直覺告訴你那就是你要找的地方。於是你立刻往那邊跑去。

景色在你身邊快速地後退，變得模糊不清。你顧不上這麼多，只知道時間不等人，現在可是分秒必爭。

不出一會，你已經跑到目的地。但那卻和你的想像有很大差別，你在猶豫着該不該進去。

/  
「為了委托能成功，我普遍是會請您說些關於自己的事來加深我對您的了解。不過客人要是不想說的話我也不會勉強的。」

你以為他一定會拒絕，沒想到他真的和你訴說了他的 **某些事情** 。怎樣說呢？你有點意外，不過放心，簽了保密協議，你絕對會把它帶進墳墓裏。  
/

4.  
那是一間溫室。通過玻璃製的牆壁可以清楚地看到，裡面栽種了不同種類的花和香料。你曾經對園藝有興趣，嘗試自己在家中種香料，可惜還是沒能堅持幾天。現在興趣已成過去，但知識還在，腦袋在此時自動回想起以前讀過的園藝書。對，你感覺到一點違和感，並試圖用自己的知識去解釋。

彷彿像褪色了的回憶一樣，整座溫室的色調都是灰灰暗暗的，尤如一張老照片。第一眼你就忍不住想這裡一定很久沒人來，可是很久沒人來的話，這裡的花為什麼又沒有枯萎呢？

/  
「先生，您確定嗎？一旦成功了，可是沒有辦法恢復原狀的。」你在每一個客人選擇方案二時都會再次確認。雖說你並不喜歡這個選擇，但為了那該死的職業道德，你還是會完成客人的委托。

「嗯，我不後悔。那就麻煩你了。」

每個客人都說自己不後悔，可就算以後反悔了，又有意義嗎？  
/

5.  
無論如何，這裡只有這間溫室是能進去的地方。就算有多意外，你也只剩下一個選擇了。深呼吸一口氣，你大步走過去，推開了溫室的門。

推門時你忍不住咳嗽了起來，空氣中彌漫着灰塵，在開門的一剎那撲鼻而來。你看了看溫室中的花草，它們雖然開得燦爛，可表面上卻鋪了一陣薄薄的灰。你從未見過如此奇怪的現象，正常來說應該不可以會這樣的，但你也不能否認這種現象有時也會出現。

好吧，收回前言，也有正常狀態的植物。只是他們種在角落，不刻意去找根本看不見。沒記錯的話那幾盆香料是鼠尾草，你注意到它們是沒有枯萎，可也快了，有氣無力地垂下頭，幾乎失去了生氣。對比起來旁邊的香芹簡直是詭異，長得精神奕奕，彷彿像吸收了另外一種香料的養份，供給自己生長，你還是第一次看到香芹開花，還蠻漂亮的。

你這才發現，溫室中到處都長着香芹，基本上每一盆花旁邊也有種一點。難怪你進門時就聞到不同的花香混合起來的香氣，濃烈卻又不膩，是不錯，但並不像你印象中應有的感覺。在你心目中，他應該要是清新的，如同春風一樣。

/  
你知道有些客人是被情緒驅使而衝動行事，每每碰上這類客人你都會嘗試勸阻他們，讓他們好好想清楚再決定。

可你明白，縱使你察覺到他有些不捨，甚至有點悲傷，他也是不會改變主意的。你能感受到他的堅決，卻又不忍心，只好抱着一絲希望在開始之前再三確認。你始終還是不想任何人後悔。  
/

6.  
要完成委托，就要找到 **那樣東西** 。你一直認為找到它是工作中最困難的部分，其次是狠下心腸去完成工作。心情在那之後總會變得無比壓抑，鬱悶到嘴裏發苦，無論吃多少糖果都沒法消除苦澀的味道。

/  
「你喜歡甜食嗎？」你和他的交談被他用一條問題拉開序幕。答案是肯定的，你一向嗜甜，在開始這份工作後更是依賴甜食來緩和低落的情緒。雖說治標不治本，但聊勝於無。

「我 **現在** 很喜歡呢。」他笑吟吟地對你說，並從口袋裏拿出一顆糖果吃了起來。「要一顆嗎？」

你本想拒絕，卻又禁不住誘惑，檸檬雪寶就是有如此強大的魅力。沒想到他和你口味如此相近，那嗜甜的原因呢？會不會也差不多？他好像沒說。  
你總覺得有點奇怪，卻又不好意思問他。選擇透露哪些事情是他的自由，你普遍不會主動詢問。  
/

7.  
用力地深呼吸幾下，你的身體開始漸漸習慣這股濃烈的花香。想了想其實也沒什麼不對，那時候的他不可能和現在一樣，無論誰都會改變。

既然他選擇了讓停頓的時間齒輪再次轉動起來，那你就要幫助他。你只祈求他是真的捨得捨棄它來繼續前行。

/  
他吃了幾顆檸檬雪寶，又喝了口紅茶，才向你娓娓道來他的過去。

你想你明白他為什麼嗜甜了。

應該是說，你理解他為什麼要嗜甜。

當人生變得苦澀，甜食便成為了良藥。  
/

8.  
大致上，這間溫室可由花的種類分為幾個區域。你相信它一定就在這裡，可是你不確定是在哪一個區域，只可以全部都找一遍了。

你決定先去最近你的櫻草花找找看，也許那東西就是花本身呢，這些事誰也說不清。

9.  
你找到了一疊的信件和一個空的行李箱。它們被放在花叢下，上面鋪了一層厚厚的灰。空箱子沒有什麼可以看的，只是裡面被施了好幾個無限伸展咒讓你有點驚訝，到底是想放多少東西進去？

這疊信件是由好幾個人寄來的，有些是友人的問候，有些是學術交流的活動邀請，可是最多的還是家人寄來的信，主題無一例外是快點回來。你並不意外，他剛剛和你說過此事，沒想到他也有家庭煩惱，果然家家有本難念的經。

此時你才發現你看漏了眼，行李箱下還有一本書。是關於魔法史的筆記本，寫滿了筆記，在三百年前的獵巫事件中有特別多的著墨。你對歷史不是特別熟悉，讀了幾頁覺得沒有什麼有用的線索便放下了。

10.  
紫薇樹下還是一堆信件。可真是見鬼了，你想，怎麼這麼多信，貓頭鷹都要罷工了吧。

不同的是，這些信全都是同一個人寄來的。當中有幾封信被撕碎了，你嘗試把它拼起來，可是你可憐的鼻子因對碎片上附着的羊毛敏感而不得不放棄。其他幸存的有如便條紙一般短，只是用作傳話的一封信，有的卻是三四張羊皮紙，內容是一些艱深晦澀的研究。你不太清楚一天寄好幾封信的意義在哪，難道就不能當面聊嗎？

11.  
金盞菊的區域終於沒有信件了，你鬆了一口氣，一封一封地閱讀可花費了你不少時間。

可是這裡除了一只玩偶之外，什麼也找不到。  
玩偶身上沾滿泥土，腹部破了一個大洞，身上的衣服殘破不堪，臉上被露水弄濕的水漬讓你以為她是在流淚。

看來金盞菊也不是答案。

12.  
在花海的盡頭，有一張桌子。

你看不清上面到底放着什麼，但你知道你找到了。被卡薩布蘭卡圍繞住，屬於他的珍寶。只是很快就再也不是了，而你就是那個劊子手。

你舉起魔杖，對它念出那句不可饒恕的咒語。摧毀了它，也撕裂了他的靈魂。

「Avada Kedavra. 」

13.  
所以工作算是完成了。你手裏拿着失去了原本光澤的小瓶子，裏面糾纏的兩滴血早已不見蹤影，瓶身變成了暗淡的灰色，無一不彰顯著它已經死去了。旁邊的卡薩布蘭卡也突然枯萎，彷彿像目睹了它的死亡後選擇去陪葬，寧願和它一同逝去。

你把小瓶子放回桌子上，這可能算是你的一點私心。既然它再也沒有作用，那繼續留在這裡吧，反正他已經不會再回想起它了，徹底摧毀也沒意義。

那就走吧，你轉身離去，卻發現一切都變樣了。不只卡薩布蘭卡，櫻草花、紫薇、金盞菊⋯⋯所有花都凋謝了，溫室變得殘舊而灰暗，完全失去了生氣。你不忍再看到此般景色，快步向門口走去。可是，你看到角落從一開始就快死掉的香料，此時卻在慢慢恢復，一陣屬於它的香氣飄了過來。

鼠尾草開花了。

後記  
「先生，先生？」你輕輕地搖晃他的肩膀，企圖用比較溫和的方式把他叫醒。  
「您該離開了。」

他好像有點累，你叫了好一會兒他才醒來。

「不好意思，我最近工作有點繁忙，不小心就睡沉了。我現在可以離開了？」他對你露出一個微笑，和剛剛走進事務所時的笑容一模一樣，都是同樣的迷人。可是，你還是能感覺到兩者的分別。不，不止笑容，一切都不同了。

你能理解他的轉變———也許可以說是蛻變？———畢竟是你一手造成的。只是沒有想到一個小瓶子能改變這麼多。他推門時的猶豫和掙扎全都消失了，取而代之的，是堅定。從他的眼神中你感受到前所未有的堅定，沒有一絲一毫的迷惘。不禁讓你產生了一種熟悉的他回來了的想法，對，就是平時 **你們** 眼眸裏注視到的他。

「是的，是次委托已完成。費用方面，由於是匿名預約，故不用補尾款。還有⋯⋯」心突然被滿溢的憂愁侵蝕，令你頓了一下，把想說的話卡在喉嚨。你的直覺告訴你，剛才做了一件錯誤的好事，他似乎並不後悔，但你後悔了。「還有您不用擔心會有後遺症，此為 **不可逆** 的方案，不會對客人造成後續影響。」

「那麼先生，祝您凱旋。」

今天是1945年9月1日，大戰前夕。

**Author's Note:**

> 放2021.2.24完成
> 
> 我發的夢的內容：  
> 在公園旁有一個隱蔽的花園/温室，裏面有好多花同羊毛玩偶，一對一對不同的玩偶放在每個不同的場景。兩個玩偶的性別都是男，走入深處開始有合照，是兩個男人的合照，看上去好甜好親密。但這個地方好像很久沒人來，有點塵(？  
> 而且我夢入面直覺覺得那兩個人死了。
> 
> 背景：  
> 主角經營一間事務所，專門處理感情和記憶，有三個方案：1.消除記憶、2.封存或消除該段記憶的感情(只是一部分也可以)、3.both。  
> 主角會進入睡著的客人的潛意識中，找到該段記憶的所在地：1直接銷毀，情感留下；2找到情感具象化的象徵物品，封存或鎖毁；3.全部毁掉。
> 
> 在開始前請客人說些關於自己的事來加深了解，可以更有效率，快一點找到潛意識中的記憶。所以通常是關於那段記憶的事。
> 
> 為了決戰時不受影響，AD找主角幫忙消除對GG的感情。
> 
> 主角會被客人的記憶和情感影響情緒。
> 
> Killing curse是不應該用在這場合，但主角是進入潛意識，只要能摧毁其實用什麼方法也可以。我寫着寫着覺得整篇文太不魔法了，和主角確實某程度上要殺死它，就用了((  
> 而且殺死AD對GG的愛確實是撕裂他的靈魂，那個夏天早已深入骨髓，成為他靈魂的一部分，造就了今日的他。
> 
> 花語：  
> 香芹象徵「愛情」和「回憶」  
> 鼠尾草象徵「力量」和「面對現實」
> 
> 櫻草花花語：初戀、希望、不悔  
> 紫薇的花語：沈迷的愛  
> 金盞菊的花語：借別、離別之痛  
> 卡薩布蘭卡的花語: 一種充滿回憶的花，花語是淡泊的永恆、不要放棄一個你深愛著的人
> 
> 參考資料：  
> https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%96%AF%E5%8D%A1%E4%BC%AF%E5%8B%92%E9%9B%86%E5%B8%82_(%E6%B0%91%E6%AD%8C)
> 
> https://home.gamer.com.tw/creationDetail.php?sn=3665050
> 
> http://blog.udn.com/6e8172be/124285647
> 
> https://www.bhhhg.com/zh-hk/huayu/huaqing/11325.html
> 
> https://tina47508818.pixnet.net/blog/post/386787193-各種花語


End file.
